This invention relates to motion picture film printers and, more particularly, to an optical film printer capable of handling different motion picture film formats.
Optical film printers are employed to expose a roll of raw film incrementally transported past an exposure aperture at a camera station to the photographic images on a roll of master film incrementally transported in synchronism with the raw film past a projection aperture at a projector station. A lamp directs light through each frame of the master film in turn and through a lens onto the raw film during the dwell period between transporting increments. After exposure of the raw film to the entire master film in this manner, the raw film is developed to produce a copy of the master film.
There are a number of different motion picture film formats, including 16 mm, regular 8 mm, and super-8 mm. Each such film format has a unique sprocket hole pattern, film width, and frame size. Thus, separate film transport components must be employed to handle motion picture film having different formats. In some prior art printers, the drive sprocket wheels and incremental film advance mechanism are individually replaced, when the film format of the film is changed. In other prior art printers, the entire projector and/or camera, including film drive motor are replaced, when the film format of the film is changed.